modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Hope Logan
Hope Logan – fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Hope, w latach 2010–2014, 2015, 2016, wcielała się Kimberly Matula. Charakterystyka Narodziny i dzieciństwo (2002–2008) Hope jest córką Brooke Logan i Deacona Sharpe'a. W momencie poczęcia dziecka, Deacon był zięciem Brooke. Urodzona 2 lipca 2002 roku w Big Bear. Poród odbierały Stephanie i Bridget. Przez większość ciąży, ówczesny mąż Brooke, Whip Jones, twierdził że to on jest ojcem Hope, w celu uniknięcia skandalu. Miesiąc po urodzeniu, Hope nadal nie miała imienia. Temat pojawił się podczas wspólnego obiadu Brooke, Stephanie i Bridget. Stephanie proponuje imię "Joy", bo dziecko wniosło radość w życie Brooke, ale Bridget sugeruje, że imię musi być takie, jak uczucie które Brooke odczuwa. Dziecko miało wpływ na życie innych ludzi, z nadzieją na nowy początek. W końcu doszły do wniosku, że dziewczynka otrzyma imię Hope, co w j. angielskim znaczy "nadzieja". W 2004 roku, Deacon zrzeka się praw rodzicielskich do Hope. Prawa jako ojciec zgadza się otrzymać Dominick Marone, następny mąż Brooke. Chce traktować Hope jak własną córkę. W 2005 roku w domu Brooke, Hope kąpiąc się w jacuzzi ma wypadek. Podczas nurkowania, jej włosy zaczepiają się o drenaż. W tej samej chwili Nick, który miał zająć się Hope, rozmawiał z Dante Damiano i nie zauważył tonącej dziewczynki. W ostatniej chwili wyciągnął Hope z wody i zawiózł do szpitala. Modlił się w kaplicy o życie Hope i jego modlitwy zostały wysłuchane – Hope opuściła szpital bez trwałych uszkodzeń ciała. Inne zdarzenie miało miejsce w czerwcu 2007 roku. Nick przez przypadek zostawił w domu Brooke zapalniczkę. Znaleźli ją Hope i jej młodszy brat, RJ. Zapalili świeczkę i przypadkiem upuścili ją na dywan. Ogień rozprzestrzenił się i zajął cały salon. Dzieci w porę zostały uratowani przez Ridge'a. Sąd zabrał dzieci Brooke i opiekę nad nimi przejął Ridge. Jednak wkrótce Ridge zdaje sobie sprawę, że nadal kocha Brooke i wraca do niej. Wspólnie wychowują dzieci, choć Hope nigdy nie otrzymała nazwiska przybranego ojca i Ridge nigdy jej nie adoptował. Związki z Oliverem i Liamem (2010–2011) W 2010 roku Hope jest już nastolatką. Odbywa staż w FC. Często dochodzi między nią a Steffy do scysji – córka Ridge'a i Taylor nie akceptuje tego, że jej ojciec kocha Hope jak własną córkę i spędza z nią i RJ'em więcej czasu, niż z nią i Thomasem. Hope omal nie zostaje zgwałcona przez fotografa, Grahama Darrosa. Chłopakiem Hope zostaje Oliver Jones. W chłopaku zakochuje się również Steffy i przybrane siostry rywalizują o jego względy. Wkrótce wychodzi na jaw, że jej matka przez przypadek uprawiała seks z Oliverem. Wybaczyła im ten incydent. Oliver zaprasza ulubionego piosenkarza dziewczyny, Jasona Castro, by dla niej zaśpiewał. Jest szczęśliwa, a Oliver ma nadzieję, że wybaczy mu nieumyślną zdradę. Jednak podczas pocałunku Hope przypomina sobie feralną noc i wybiega z domku Olivera. Od tamtej pory, Oliver robi wszystko, by przeprosić dziewczynę. W 2010, w życiu Hope pojawia się Liam Cooper. Chłopak broni dziewczyny przed reporterami. Między Hope a Liamem doszło do pocałunku. Za namową Ridge'a, Hope wybacza matce, a także Oliverowi. Hope wyznaje Liamowi miłość, gdy ten mówi, że ją kocha. Potem rozstaje się z Jonesem i wiąże z Cooperem. Jest zdruzgotana, kiedy chłopak wyznaje jej, że spał z Amber. Dziewczyna wybacza mu, ale niestety Amber oświadcza, że jest w ciąży z Cooperem. Wyniki sfałszowanego przez Amber i Tawny testu, potwierdzają ojcostwo Liama. Hope jednak nie chce rozstawać się z ukochanym. Najbliżsi jednak przekonują młodych, że muszą się rozstać. Dziewczyna wraca do Olivera. Wciąż jednak nie może zapomnieć o Liamie. Oboje wpadają na pomysł, by zaadoptować dziecko Amber. Wkrótce, Oliver oświadcza się Hope, ale romatyczną scenę przerywa Spencer, który oświadcza ukochanej, że nie jest ojcem dziecka Moore. Liam i Hope wracają do siebie. Córka Brooke słusznie oskarża Thomasa o kłamstwo względem Brooke. Hope nie chce się kochać z Liamem – z seksem chce poczekać do ślubu. Coraz częściej wypomina matce przeszłość. W życiu Brooke pojawiło się wielu mężczyzn. Hope chce być lepszą kobietą. Na jej drodze do szczęścia staje Steffy – dziewczyna zakochuje się w Liamie, który uratował jej życie. Podczas pokazu kolekcji Nadzieja na przyszłość, córka Brooke występuje jako modelka. Na widowni, Liam odsłania kolejne tabliczki, które w końcu układają się w pytanie "Czy wyjdziesz za mnie?". Następnie, syn Billa wychodzi na wybieg i wyjmuje pierścionek. Zaskoczona Hope ucieka na dach FC. Po wspólnej rozmowie, dziewczyna przyjmuje oświadczyny. Jest również gotowa, by spędzić pierwszą noc z ukochanym. Brooke daje jej perfumy i bieliznę. Kiedy młodzi namiętnie się całują, Hope się powstrzymuje. Uważa, że nie chce postępować tak jak jej matka. Przeprasza chłopaka i wychodzi. Jest wściekła, gdy odkrywa, że Coopera pociesza Steffy, która na dodatek nakłania go do zerwania zaręczyn. We wrześniu 2011, Hope, wraz z Erikiem, Thomasem i Thorne'em, wylatuje do Paryża, na konferencję prasową. Tam, Eric daje dziewczynie prezent – suknię ślubną. Dziewczyna jest zachwycona. Po powrocie, nie podoba jej się stworzona przez Steffy kolekcja "Intymność", gdyż, według niej, jest zbyt prowokująca. Hope obiecuje Liamowi, że ich ślub zostanie przyspieszony. Po rozmowie z matką, zmienia zdanie. Zamierza wynagrodzić to swojemu narzeczonemu, wprowadzając się do niego. Czeka na Liama, który jest na wieczorze kawalerskim. On wraca do domu z Steffy. Hope widzi ich całujących się. Zostawia w domu Liama pierścionek zaręczynowy i dzwoni do niego, oświadczając, ze między nimi wszystko skończone. Syn Billa oświadcza się Steffy i kocha się z nią. Jednak Hope zamierza odzyskać narzeczonego i z Rickiem lecą do Aspen, gdzie zatrzymali się Steffy i Liam. Znajomy Ricka, Othello, organizuje im spotkanie. Hope nie dociera jednak na wyznaczone miejsce, gdyż Bill każe zatrzymać kolejkę górską. Zrozpaczona dziewczyna obserwuje, jak Liam i Steffy biorą ślub. Hope i Rick wracają do miasta. Po rozmowie z matką, dziewczyna jedzie na przyjęcie nowożeńców w domu Liama. Rezygnuje jednak z rozmowy z nim. Z Liamem rozmawia Brooke, która wszystko mu tłumaczy. Spencer przychodzi do Hope. Całują się. Dziewczyna zdaje sobie sprawę, że Liam chciał spotkać się z nią w Aspen, a nie poślubić Steffy. Kiedy przychodzi córka Ridge'a, dochodzi do konfrontacji, ale żona Liama nie przyznaje się do niczego. Liam i Hope całują się na pożegnanie. Zrozpaczoną dziewczynę pociesza Thomas. Całują się. Wkrótce jednak, Steffy wyznaje całą prawdę. Hope prosi Liama o drugą szansę, ale ten chce pozostać ze Steffy. Dodatkowo, zachowanie Hope niepodoba się Ridge'owi. Córka Brooke przyrzeka sobie, że będzie walczyć o Liama. Kiedy jednak on nadal utrzymuje, że zostanie ze Steffy, Hope szuka pocieszenia u Thomasa. Jednak wciąż nie może zapomnieć o Liamie. Liam i Thomas (2011–2012) W grudniu 2011 roku, Thomas zabiera Hope do Meksyku, do Cabo San Lucas. Mężczyzna z przerażeniem odkrywa, że do tego miejsca przyjechali również Steffy i Liam. Od tej pory, Steffy i Thomas robią wszystko, aby Liam i Hope się nie zobaczyli. Thomas oświadcza się Hope. Zostaje jednak odrzucony. Liam jest w szoku, gdy odkrywa, że Hope i Thomas są w Cabo. Thomas zabiera pijaną Hope na quada, ale Liam rusza za nimi. Steffy również dołącza się do pościgu. Hope i Liam całują się nad brzegiem oceanu. W drodze powrotnej, wszyscy troje zauważają leżącą Steffy i wywrócony quad. Córka Taylor i Ridge'a trafia do szpitala. Liam postanawia odejść od Steffy i wrócić do Hope. Rodzina dowiaduje się jednak, że najmniejszy stres może wywołać udar i doprowadzić Steffy do śmierci. Przyparty do muru Liam, zostaje ze Steffy. Thomas mówi Hope, że jego oświadczyny były szczere. Katie odkrywa szokującą prawdę. Okazuje się, że Steffy jest zdrowa, a Bill przekupił lekarza, by wmówił wszystkim o śmiertelnym zagrożeniu. Liam czuje się wykorzystany i podejrzewa, że Steffy znów knuła z Billem. Ojciec prosi syna o wybaczenie i nakazuje mu zostać z żoną. Liam decyduje się unieważnić swoje małżeństwo. Szczęśliwa Hope organizuje konferencję prasową, na której ogłasza, że ona i Liam wezmą ślub nazajutrz. Hope, nie wiedząc, że Steffy nie podpisała odpowiednich dokumentów, kroczy do ołtarza. Ridge przerywa ceremonię. Wściekła córka Brooke rusza do domu Steffy. Hope żąda, by Steffy podpisała dokumenty. Konflikt przybiera na sile i Hope uderza Steffy w twarz. Żona Liama oświadcza, że nie podpisze dokumentów, a następnie rzuca w rywalkę czekoladą. Dziewczyny obrzucają się nawzajem, aż w końcu Steffy drze papiery i rzuca je przed Hope. Dziewczyna popiera plan Ricka, który chce uwieść Steffy, by ta podpisała dokumenty. Gdy ktoś puka do drzwi, Hope ma nadzieję, że to Liam, ale to tylko posłaniec. Brooke obawia się, że Steffy może wykorzystać ciało, by usidlić Liama, gdyż Hope z seksem pragnie czekać do ślubu. Namawia córkę, by nie czekała do nocy poślubnej, ale Hope nie chce popełniać błędów matki. Jednak po rozmowie z Katie, Hope zmienia zdanie. Hope i Liam kochają się po raz pierwszy. Jednak noc nie przebiega tak, jak to wymarzyła sobie Hope, gdyż w głowie cały czas słyszy głos Steffy, mówiącej o cudzołóstwie, jakie Hope popełnia. Dziewczyna zwierza się matce. Brooke zaprowadza córkę do swojej przyjaciółki i specjalistki od związków, dr Stacy Barton. Hope wyznaje terapeutce, że nie chce być taka jak jej matka w przeszłości. Stacy daje jej tabletki na uspokojenie. Hope prosi matkę, by zachowały to w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi, a zwłaszcza przed Liamem. Druga noc przebiega bez problemów. Wkrótce jednak, Hope i Liam zostają zdemaskowani, podczas pocałunku w Dayzee's. Zdjęcie trafia do Internetu i wybucha prawdziwa bomba medialna. Hope jest oskarżona o hipokryzję i o oszustwo, gdyż wcześniej sama zachęcała młode dziewczyny, by czekały z seksem do ślubu. Zrozpaczona dziewczyna bierze kolejne tabletki. Kiedy tabletki Hope się kończą, dziewczyna prosi dr Barton o kolejne. Ona jednak odmawia. Hope jest wściekła. Tymczasem Amber odkrywa, że Hope spotyka się z terapeutką i zażywa leki. Chcąc wrócić do Ricka i prosi o pomoc Hope. Ta jednak nie chce mieć z nią nic wspólnego. Amber, w tajemnicy, kupuje w Internecie pigułki i podrzuca je Hope, podpisując się jako dr Barton. Kiedy córka Brooke zażywa je, jest radosna i niczym się nie przejmuje. Wszyscy dziwią się jej huśtawkom nastrojów. Hope zaprzyjaźnia się z Caroline. Kiedy dziewczyna zaprasza ją do posiadłości Forresterów na zabawę przy basenie, Hope bierze tabletki. Tańcząc przy basenie, traci przytomność i wpada do wody. Liam ratuje jej życie. O dziwo, Hope wcale się tym nie przejmuje. Zawstydzona swoim zachowaniem, wyznaje Liamowi całą prawdę. Syn Billa wybacza jej. Hope mówi matce, że żałuje, iż zwierzała się Amber. Tymczasem dziewczyna zażywa kolejne tabletki i zostaje przyłapana przez Steffy. Udaje jej się jednak ją okłamać. Wkrótce, Amber wyznaje całą prawdę. Początkowo Hope jest przerażona, ale później zawiera z Amber umowę. Ona da jej więcej tabletek, a Hope wstawi się za nią u Brooke. W domu, kiedy Hope bierze kolejne pigułki, zasypia i nie pojawia się na spotkaniu z Liamem. Po rozmowie, dziewczyna obiecuje, że nie weźmie już ani jednej tabletki. Mówi też Amber, że nie będzie jej wspierać. Wkrótce, Liam zaprasza swoją dziewczynę na Tydzień Mody, który ma odbyć się w Aspen, a gdzie on wybiera się służbowo. Wybiera się tam również Steffy, która będzie reprezentować FC. W efekcie, wszyscy troje lecą jednym samolotem do Aspen. Wszyscy się martwią o Hope, gdyż wiedzą, że na miejscu będzie wielu reporterów. Córka Brooke zapewnia jednak, że sobie poradzi, będąc w przebraniu. W skutek intryg Billa, dziennikarze natychmiast otaczają Hope. Rozpoczyna się pościg, który kończy Othello, zabierając Hope swoim samochodem do domu. Bill natychmiast rozkazuje, aby dziennikarze udali się tam. Roztrzęsiona Hope, sięga po butelkę z pigułkami. Walka o Liama (2012–2013) Po zażyciu tabletki, Hope uspokaja się. Kiedy zjawia się Liam, rozradowana dziewczyna proponuje jazdę na nartach. Podczas zjazdu, Hope wpada w Steffy. Obie są przez chwilę nieprzytomne, ale kiedy Steffy mówi, że nic jej nie jest, Hope odjeżdża. Nie wie, że Steffy zwichnęła kolano. Hope czeka na Liama w domu. On tymczasem zajmuje się Steffy. Po powrocie do domu, konfrontuje się ze swoją dziewczyną. Hope wyznaje prawdę i błaga o wybaczenie. Ten przebacza jej i zabiera leki. Kiedy Liam idzie do szpitala, Hope pakuje się i wraca do L.A., gdzie udaje się z Brooke do dr Barton. Podejmuje decyzję o wyprowadzce od Liama, do czasu jego rozwodu. Tak też robi. Przeprasza również Steffy. Liam nie mówi jej o tym, że podarł papiery od Steffy i pocałował ją. Tymczasem Brooke proponuje córce, aby jej ślub odbył się we Włoszech. W maju 2012, Hope odkrywa, dlaczego Caroline unika Ricka. Amber zostaje zdemaskowana. Hope mówi też Brooke, że to od Moore dostała tabletki. Podczas sesji z dr Barton, terapeutka porusza temat ojca Hope, Deacona. Gdy Ridge odmawia zaprojektowania dla niej sukni ślubnej, Hope rozmyśla nad poproszeniem biologicznego ojca o zaprowadzenie jej przed ołtarz. Brooke nie chce o tym słyszeć. W czerwcu 2012, Brooke, Ridge, Steffy, Hope i Liam wyjeżdżają razem o Włoch, do Puglii, gdzie Hope i Liam mają się pobrać. Choć początkowo ustalają, że ślub odbędzie się nad brzegiem morza, Hope pragnie wziąć ślub w kościele. Pragnie również, by Steffy stanęła u jej boku, podczas ślubu. Steffy ostatecznie odmawia. W dniu ceremonii, w drzwiach pokoju Hope staje Deacon Sharpe! Dziewczyna cieszy się i proponuje ojcu, by zaprowadził ją przed ołtarz. On jednak się nie zgadza. Choć on, Bill i Alison robią wszystko, by do ślubu nie doszło, Hope i Liam w końcu stają na ślubnym kobiercu i zostają małżeństwem. Po powrocie do L.A., Hope zajmuje się pokazem kolekcji Hope's perfect wedding. Tuż po pokazie, Liam wyznaje żonie, że między nim a Steffy doszło do pocałunku. Ukrywa fakt, że doszło do czegoś więcej i wszystko zostało nagrane. Hope czuje się skrzywdzona, że mężczyzna zwątpił w nią i odwrócił się do Steffy. Mimo to, wybacza obojgu. Niestety, znajduje film w laptopie Brooke. Jest wściekła na Liama. Jak się okazuje, ich małżeństwo w stanie Kalifornia jest nieważne. Hope drze jednak papiery i mówi Steffy, że jej nienawidzi. Ostatecznie jednak, Hope zgadza się wrócić do Liama, ale pragnie kolejnego ślubu. Stephanie zgadza się, aby odbył się on w jej domu. Niestety, w noc przed ślubem, Hope zostaje ze Stephanie, która źle się poczuła, i odwołuje kolację z Liamem. Ten, idzie do klubu razem ze Steffy. Farbuje włosy i robi sobie tatuaż. Hope jest wściekła, że wieczór spędził ze Steffy. Odwołuje ślub i oświadcza Liamowi, że to koniec. Pocieszenie znajduje u Thomasa. Rick planuje wyswatać siostrę z Thomasem, a sam chce związać się z Caroline. W tym celu, okłamuje siostrę, że w noc przed ślubem, coś poważnego zaszło między Liamem a Steffy. Hope mówi nawet Liamowi, że już go nie kocha. Choć potem wyznaje, że skłamała, nie chce być już Liamem. We wrześniu 2012, w życiu Hope znów pojawia się Deacon. Rozmawiają, i ten omal nie wyznaje, że to nie on zostawił notkę we Włoszech. Hope tęskni za Liamem. Tymczasem on wiąże się ze Steffy. W 2013 roku, Steffy zachodzi w ciążę. Chce poinformować o wszystkim Liama, ale widzi jak on i Hope się całują. Mówi prawdę tylko Taylor i wylatuje do Paryża. Hope wykorzystuje okazję i uwodzi Liama. Taylor ostrzega Hope, by nie próbowała rozdzielać Liama i Steffy. Tymczasem Brooke dekoruje dom Liama i sprowadza z Włoch księdza. Namawia Liama, by ożenił się z Hope. Ceremonia zostaje jednak przerwana przez Taylor i Steffy, która oznajmia Liamowi, że jest w ciąży. Liam postanawia związać się ze Steffy i za namową Hope, oświadcza się jej. W kwietniu 2013, Liam i Steffy zostają małżeństwem. Hope jest zła na Steffy i chce, by ta odeszła z FC. Mówi jej też, że ma życie, które należeć powinno do Hope. Córka Brooke uważa również, że Liam jest ze Steffy tylko ze względu na dziecko. Po powrocie do L.A., Steffy stara się wesprzeć Hope. Steffy chce ominąć miejskie korki i wsiada na motor. Po drodze do domu ma poważny wypadek. W szpitalu, traci dziecko. Wszyscy są zrozpaczeni. Hope widzi szansę na odzyskanie Liama. Taylor informuje ją, że Liam i Steffy starają się o kolejne dziecko i prosi ją, by trzymała się od nich z daleka. Hope całuje Liama. Kiedy Steffy wyjeżdża do Paryża, prosi Hope, by zajęła się Liamem. Hope snuje plany na przyszłość, wiążąc ją z Liamem. Gdy Brooke dowiaduje się, że Steffy opuściła miasto, organizuje dla Hope i Liama wyjazd do Big Bear. Nowy mężczyzna (2013) Podczas pobytu w Big Bear, Hope spostrzega nagiego mężczyznę. Robi mu zdjęcie. Chłopak zauważa ją i Hope zaczyna uciekać. W trakcie biegu, potyka się i traci przytomność. Mężczyzna, Wyatt Fuller, pomaga jej. Między Hope a Wyattem szybko rodzi się nić sympatii. Na pożegnanie, Wyatt całuje dziewczynę. Hope orientuje się, że zgubiła swój telefon. O swojej leśnej przygodzie opowiada matce. Tego samego dnia, Wyatt zjawia się u Hope i oddaje jej telefon. Hope zaprasza go na imprezę Ricka. Na przyjęciu na cześć Brooke, Taylor wyjawia wszystkim o romansie Billa i Brooke. Hope jest rozczarowana zachowaniem matki. Na imprezie w barze "Bikini", Hope oczekuje na przybycie Liama. On jednak się nie zjawia. Hope spędza więc czas z Wyattem. Kiedy Spencer pojawia się w barze, Logan prosi go, by wyszedł. Hope jest zdziwiona, gdy spostrzega na szyi Wyatta wisiorek Spencerów. Fuller wyjaśnia, że został on zrobiony przez jego matkę, projektantkę biżuterii, Quinn Fuller. Wyatt zabiera Hope do firmy matki, gdzie Logan poznaje Quinn. Kobieta wyjaśnia, że nigdy nie sprzedawała podobnego wisiorka Billowi Spencerowi. Hope zaczyna podejrzewać, że Quinn coś ukrywa. Liam tłumaczy dziewczynie, że musi usłyszeć od Steffy wyjaśnienie jej czynów. Dopiero potem mogą się związać ze sobą. Spencer wraca z Paryża. Ujawnia Hope, że Steffy porzuciła go, gdyż nie może mieć dzieci. Hope zauważa, że Liam wciąż nosi obrączkę na palcu. Spencer ściąga ją i oświadcza się Hope. W lipccu 2013, Hope i Wyatt aranżują spotkanie Billa z Quinn. Okazuje się, że oboje mieli w przeszłości romans, a Quinn wykonała dla Spencera wisiorek. Gdy kobieta zaszła w ciążę, Bill kazał jej dokonać aborcji i wyjechał. Ona jednak urodziła ich dziecko – Wyatta. Quinn jest wśiekła na Hope. Tymczasem Steffy nie zgadza się na anulowanie małżeństwa. Chce dać Liamowi rozwód, a to oznacza, że Liam i Hope muszą poczekać ze ślubem pół roku. Hope jest wściekła. Kiedy Wyatt całuje ją, Liam go uderza. Hope podoba się, że ktoś o nią rywalizuje. Przeprowadza się do Liama. W sierpniu 2013, następuje wznowienie kolekcji Hope, w skrócie HftF. Projektami zajęła się Caroline. Pokaz kolekcji ma zadecydować, czy Rick pozostanie na stanowisku prezesa firmy. Pokaz odnosi sukces. Kiedy Hope dowiaduje się, że matka związała się z Billem, jest wściekła. Nie akceptuje związku Brooke i staje po stronie Katie. We wrześniu 2013, Hope rozpoczyna współpracę z firmą biżuteryjną Wyatta i Quinn. Liam nie chce jednak, by Hope pracowała z jego bratem. Prosi ją o zerwanie umowy. Hope zgadza się i prosi o to Erica, lecz ten odmawia. Tymczasem Steffy zgadza się na unieważnienie małżeństwa z Liamem. Hope i Spencer planują swój ślub. Wyatt prosi Hope, by nie wychodziła za Liama. Hope przerywa swoje przygotowania ślubne, gdyż leci z Wyattem do Meksyku, w celu pożyczenia diamentu Hope Diamond od Ricardo Montemayora. Diament ma zostać użyty przy promocji nowej kolekcji Hope. Na miejscu, Spencer prosi dziewczynę, by dała mu szansę i wyznaje jej miłość. Ona odrzuca go i deklaruje, że wychodzi za Liama. Ten przygotowuje filmik z ich wspólnymi zdjęciami i wysyła jej. Po powrocie, Rick, za namową Quinn, postanawia przyspieszyć pokaz. Oznacza to, iż Hope musi odłożyć przygotowania do ślubu na potem. Liam nie jest zadowolony, ale zgadza się. Ustalają jedynie, że ślub odbędzie w ich domu. W październiku 2013, odbywa się pokaz HftF. Hope Diamond zostaje wystawiony w butiku Forresterów, sprzyjając sprzedaży nowej kolekcji. Po pokazie, Hope i Liam wyjeżdżają do Big Bear, aby tam zaplanować szczegóły ślubu. W domku w górach, Hope dostaje anonimowy e-mail od Quinn, w którym dołączony jest filmik ze wspólnymi zdjęciami Liama i Steffy. Hope jest wściekła i wyjeżdża sama z Big Bear. Po powrocie, zwierza się matce. Wyatt pociesza ją, zdejmuje z jej palca pierścionek i namiętnie ją całuje. Liam prosi ją o wybaczenie i chce, aby włożyła z powrotem pierścionek na palec. Ona jednak ostatecznie zrywa zaręczyny. Oświadcza również matce, że nie akceptuje jej związku z Billem i myśli o wyprowadzce z domu. Hope spędza z Wyattem wieczór karaoke w barze Bikini. Nazajutrz, Liam informuje Hope, że oficjalnie nie jest już mężem Steffy. Mówi jej również, że to Quinn wysłała jej filmik z nim i Steffy. Hope wybacza Fullerom. Oświadcza Liamowi, że potrzebuje więcej czasu i na razie nie wyjdzie za niego. Hope okazuje wsparcie Katie. Tymczasem Wyatt wpada na tajemniczy pomysł, który jeszcze bardziej rozgłośni nową kolekcję. Niedługo potem, diament znika. Złodzieje szybko zostają aresztowani. W listopadzie 2013, Hope i Donna pocieszają Brooke, która rozstała się z Billem. Tymczasem Liam i Wyatt rywalizują o Hope. Miłosny trójkąt (2013–2014) Hope planuje połączyć święto Dziękczynienia z przyjęciem zaręczynowym Caroline i Ricka. W czasie przyjęcia, narzeczeni biorą ślub. Hope i Wyatt biorą udział w sesji zdjęciowej, podczas której całują się. Tymczasem Liam postanawia ostatecznie rozmówić się z Hope odnośnie ich ślubu. Logan zgadza się wyjść za Spencera. Ten prosi ją również, by zerwała umowę z Fullerami. Wyatt proponuje Hope służbowy wyjazd do Indii. Ona informuje go o prośbie Liama. Wyatt nie może się z tym pogodzić. Hope przyznaje, że go kocha, ale bardziej kocha Liama. Eric rozmawia z Hope na temat umowy z firmą biżuteryjną, ale Logan nie zmienia zdania. Uważa, że to dobry pomysł, gdyż boi się o swoje uczucia względem Wyatta. W dniu ślubu, Hope widzi jak Liam rozmawia ze Steffy, choć nie słyszy ich. Logan mówi matce, że nie wyjdzie za Liama i ucieka z rezydencji. Zjawia się na pokładzie samolotu, gdzie planuje wyjechać z Wyattem na Hawaje. Informuje również Quinn, że umowa między firmami nie zostanie zerwana. Na Hawaje przylatuje również Liam, który wyjaśnia niedoszłej żonie, że to Quinn kazała Steffy nie dopuścić do ich ślubu. Prosi Hope, by wróciła z nim do L.A. Ona jednak nie zgadza się, więc Liam wraca do domu sam. W styczniu 2014, Bill odkupuje dla Wyatta dom na plaży. Wyatt prosi Hope, by zamieszkali w nim razem. Logan uważa, że nie powinni się z niczym spieszyć, więc odmawia. Wyatt zamierza zabrać Hope w podróż kamperem. Liam dzwoni do niej i prosi o spotkanie w jego domu. Nie zjawia się jednak. Pojawia się Wyatt i oboje ruszają w drogę. Hope wrzuca swój telefon do oceanu, więc Liam nie może dodzwonić się do niej. W czasie podróży, Hope i Wyatt kochają się po raz pierwszy. Podróż przerywa im Liam, który informuje Logan, że to Wyatt stał za kradzieżą diamentu. Hope jest wściekła. Bracia kłócą się, a Hope odjeżdża, zostawiając ich samych. Jedzie do firmy, gdzie pociesza ją Rick. Zjawia się tam również Wyatt, który stara się wytłumaczyć ukochanej. Rick chce zerwać umowę z firmą Fullerów, ale Hope nie zgadza się. Daje Spencerowi jeszcze jedną szansę. Ślub Brooke i Ridge'a nie dochodzi do skutku, gdyż Katie mdleje podczas ceremonii. Liam wyznaje Hope, że Katie kocha Ridge'a. W szpitalu, Hope konfrontuje się z nimi. Katie wyznaje, że udawała utratę przytomności, gdyż nie mogła dopuścić do ślubu z powodu swoich uczuć. Hope postanawia dać im obojgu czas do przemyślenia swoich uczuć. Prosi matkę, by pojechała z nią na konferencję do Paryża. Wyatt wkrada się na pokład samolotu i leci razem z nimi. W Paryżu, Aly nakrywa Wyatta i Hope. Wpada we wściekłość. Wyatt opowiada Logan o tym jak Aly go spoliczkowała. Później, Aly nakrywa Hope i Wyatta w łóżku. Robi Spencerowi kolejną awanturę. Tymczasem Brooke informuje Hope, że chce wcześniej wrócić do L.A. Hope dzwoni do Katie i dowiaduje się, że ona i Ridge chcą być razem. Hope zwierza się Wyattowi, że martwi się o matkę. Wkrótce, Aly odkrywa prawdę o kradzieży diamentu. Konfrontując się z Hope, chce zadzwonić na policję, ale Logan powstrzymuje ją. Hope i Wyatt ustalają, że Eric powinien poznać prawdę. Dochodzi do konfrontacji. Rick zarządza, że występek Wyatta pozostanie tajemnicą. Aly jest wściekła. Tymczasem Wyatt wpada na pomysł, aby Hope kontynuowała linię bielizny Brooke, pod nazwą Sypialnie Hope. Członkowie firmy akceptują pomysł, ale Aly stanowczo protestuje. Udaje jej się namówić Hope, by wycofała się z tego pomysłu. W kwietniu 2014, Hope informuje zaskoczonego Wyatta, że może być w ciąży. Liam dowiaduje się o tym i jest przerażony. Wynik testu jest jednak negatywny. Hope i Wyatt planują udać się w kolejną podróż, ale Liam porywa Hope, kiedy ta wsiada do przyczepy kempingowej. Zawozi ją do swojego domu. Kiedy zjawia się Wyatt, Hope wychodzi z nim. Zdarzenie z ciążą uświadamia Hope, że mogła stracić Liama na zawsze. Spencer chce, by podjęła ostateczną decyzję i prosi ją, aby spotykała się z nim i Wyattem jednocześnie. Zaprasza ją na kolację. Jeśli się zjawi, zgadza się spotykać z dwoma braćmi. Jeśli nie przyjdzie, Liam przestanie o nią walczyć. Hope jest rozdarta, ale zjawia się na kolacji. Decyduje się spotykać jednocześnie z Wyattem i Liamem, aby wreszcie zdecydować z którym z nich chce się związać. Liam angażuje się w artykuł dotyczący praw zwierząt i zaprasza Hope do odwiedzenia jednego ze schronisk. Wspólnie, adoptują kociaka. Tymczasem Wyatt informuje Hope, że za sprawą Quinn, Ridge poleciał do Abu Zabi, aby przerwać ślub Brooke i Billa. Wkrótce wszyscy dowiadują się, że Ridge wypadł z helikoptera i wpadł do Zatoki Perskiej. Niestety, nie odnaleziono go. Liam całą winę zrzuca na Quinn. Kiedy obraża ją, Wyattowi puszczają nerwy i uderza brata. Hope jest wściekła. Oznajmia Liamowi, że podjęła decyzję i chce się z nim związać. Tymczasem Wyatt zaprasza ją do Big Bear, gdzie oświadcza się jej. Ona odrzuca go i wraca do Liama. Małżeństwo, ciąża i wyjazd (2014) W czerwcu 2014, u Hope zjawia się jej ojciec, Deacon. Wyznaje jej, że rozmyśla nad stałym pobytem w L.A. i chce stworzyć z Hope więź. Rozmowę przerywa telefon od Brooke, która informuje córkę, że Ridge żyje. Hope informuje o tym rodzinę i bliskich. Wkrótce, Liam skręca sobie kostkę i wyznaje Hope, że to wina Quinn. Hope i Liam konfrontują się z Wyattem. Wkrótce Liam wyznaje Logan, że Quinn groziła im obojgu śmiercią. Oboje pytają Wyatta czy Quinn jest zdolna do morderstwa. Hope jest wstrząśnięta, gdy wkrótce dowiaduje się, że Quinn chciała zabić Liama. Wyatt powstrzymał ją, a ona sama zgłosiła się do szpitala psychiatrycznego na leczenie. Tymczasem Rick i Eric ściągają z Australii do firmy Ivy Forrester, bratanicę Erica. Decydują, że Ivy zastąpi Quinn i Wyatta na stanowisku projektantki biżuterii. Liam i Hope proponują Wyattowi powrót do FC, aby współpracować z Ivy. Wyatt zgadza się. W lipcu 2014, Wyatt daje Hope odziedziczony przez siebie Hope Diamond. Liam jest zły i prosi ją, by go zwróciła. Tymczasem Wyatt organizuje konferencję prasową, na której oficjalnie przekazuje diament Hope. Córka Brooke przyjmuje go. Wściekły Liam domaga się, by Hope zwolniła Wyatta i zwróciła mu diament. Ona jednak odmawia. Wkrótce Hope, Wyatt i Rick mają lecieć do Paryża, w celu promocji kolekcji Hope i diamentu. Hope prosi Liama, by leciał z nią. Proponuje mu, aby spotkali się w ich miejscu przy wieży Eiffla. Liam zgadza się, ale dołączy do niej za dwa dni, kiedy załatwi swoje sprawy. Hope uczestniczy w sesji zdjęciowej i konferencji prasowej. Tuż po niej, oddaje diament Wyattowi i czeka na Liama w ich specjalnym miejscu. Kiedy on się nie zjawia, Wyatt zabiera Hope do Monte Carlo, na prywatny jacht Spencerów. Tam, ponownie daje jej diament i proponuje ślub. Hope i Wyatt zostają małżeństwem. Wracają do L.A., gdzie Bill i Brooke organizują przyjęcie na ich cześć. Zjawia się na nim Liam. Gdy zostaje z Hope sam, wyznaje jej prawdę o Paryżu. Nie zdążył przybyć na czas, gdyż ratował Ivy, która wpadła do Sekwany. Hope jest zrozpaczona. Wprowadza się jednak do domu męża i zamierza ułożyć sobie z nim życie. Podsłuchuje rozmowę Aly i Ivy. Każe dziewczynie zostawić Liama w spokoju, gdyż potrzebuje on więcej czasu zanim się z kimś zwiąże. Hope jest zaskoczona pomysłem męża o zamianie domów z Liamem. Zwierza się Brooke, że wszystko dzieje się za szybko. Tymczasem Liam informuje Hope, że to Quinn zepchnęła Ivy do rzeki. Córka Brooke jest wściekła na teściową. Hope postanawia wrócić do Liama, ale odkrywa, że jest w ciąży. Załamany Liam proponuje, by wmówili wszystkim, że to ich dziecko. Hope jednak się nie zgadza i dla dobra dziecka, postanawia zostać z mężem. Mówi szczęśliwemu Wyattowi o swojej decyzji, ale nie wspomina o ciąży. Zwierza się matce. Wkrótce informuje męża o ciąży. Zastrzega jednak, że nie chce widzieć Quinn w pobliżu ich dziecka. Między Hope i Quinn dochodzi do kłótni, podczas której Fuller grozi córce Brooke. Hope wkrótce mówi Aly o swojej ciąży. Jest w szoku, gdy ojciec przedstawia jej Quinn jako swoją kobietę. Hope mówi mu wprost, by wybierał między Quinn a nią. Hope krytykuje Caroline za to, że całowała się z Ridge'em. W listopadzie 2014, Wyatt i Hope wybierają się na pierwsze badania USG dziecka. Hope jest wściekła, gdy okazuje się, że Quinn przebrała się za lekarza, aby móc uczestniczyć w badaniu. Tymczasem Hope ma w miejsce Ricka polecieć z Ivy i Wyattem do Amsterdamu, aby promować nową linię biżuterii z kolekcją HftF. Hope jest zaskoczona, gdy Ivy mówi jej, że zaprosiła również Liama. Na miejscu, Hope jest zazdrosna o Liama i kłóci się z Ivy. Hope nie jest również zadowolona, kiedy córka Johna debiutuje jako modelka. Hope podsłuchuje męża i zakłada, że zorganizował on dla nich romantyczną przejażdżkę łodzią. Kiedy o nią pyta, Wyatt wyznaje, że zaaranżował taką wycieczkę dla Liama i Ivy. Hope jest zdenerwowana, że mąż postępuje tak jak jego matka. Hope płacze, kiedy z balkonu obserwuje całujących się Liama i Ivy. Prosi Wyatta, by wrócili wcześniej do Los Angeles. W Święto Dziękczynienia, Hope i Liam wypraszają Quinn z posiadłości Forresterów. Hope i Liam rozmawiają o Amsterdamie. Liam mówi Hope, że wyznali sobie miłość z Ivy, a córka Brooke mówi mu, że to Wyatt zorganizował im przejażdżkę łodzią. W grudniu 2014, Pam i Aly organizują przyjęcie na cześć dziecka Hope. Ta obawia się, że zjawi się Quinn, ale przyjęcie przebiega bez zakłóceń. Wkrótce, Liam informuje Logan, że Quinn wdarła się na przyjęcie, gdyż przyłapał ją na posiadaniu tortu z imprezy. Wkrótce zjawia się Quinn. Przyznaje ona synowej, że włamała się na przyjęcie. Obiecuje, że będzie trzymać się z dala i odchodzi. Hope traci równowagę i spada ze schodów w ogrodzie. Zjawia się Liam, który natychmiast zabiera ją do szpitala. Okazuje się, że synek Hope umarł. Czuwa przy niej Liam, a wkrótce zjawia się Wyatt i reszta rodziny. Dziewczyna ma pretensje do męża, że nie zrobił wystarczająco dużo, by ochronić ją i dziecko. Hope udaje się do ogrodu Brooke, gdzie spotyka Liama. Pociesza ją. Żegnają się czule, gdyż Hope wyjaśnia mu, że wyjeżdża do matki, do Mediolanu. Wkrótce dołącza do niej Wyatt. W lutym 2015, Wyatt wraca do miasta. Rozstał się z Hope, która postanowiła zostać we Włoszech. W marcu 2015, Wyatt informuje Brooke, że rozwiódł się z Hope. Powroty (2015, 2016) W kwietniu 2015, Brooke przerywa ślub Deacona i Quinn. Trzyma w rękach tablet, poprzez którego używa wideorozmowy z Hope. Córka próbuje przekonać Deacona, by nie żenił się z Quinn, gdyż wtedy straci z nią kontakt. Kiedy Deacon oświadcza córce, że kocha Quinn, która się zmieniła, Hope rozłącza się. Deacon i Quinn zostają małżeństwem. W marcu 2016, Steffy która próbuje znaleźć Liama, dzwoni do Hope we Włoszech i pyta, czy Liam jest z nią, ale Hope zaprzecza. Związki Hope * Oliver Jones : – byli związani (2010). Rozstali się, kiedy Oliver przypadkowo przespał się z jej matką, Brooke, : – odrzuciła jego oświadczyny (2011), : – ich związek nie został skonsumowany. * Thomas Forrester : – kilkakrotnie się całowali (2011, 2012), : – odrzuciła jego oświadczyny (2012). * Liam Spencer : – byli związani z przerwami od 2010 do 2014 roku : – byli małżeństwem, ale ślub był nieważny (2012), : – pięciokrotnie stawali przed ołtarzem (2012, 2013). * Wyatt Spencer : – byli małżeństwem (2014–2015), : – stracili dziecko (2014). Śluby Hope